1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorber for a diffusion absorption plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diffusion absorption plants are for a long time known as small refrigeration plants for use in domestic refrigerators. The absorption refrigeration plants have decisively been improved regarding their efficiency. Such an apparatus is extensively described e.g. in the Swiss Patent No. 475 527. These apparatuses have, however, a relatively small output. Therefore, they are not suitable for larger refrigeration plants, e.g. for an air conditioning or for the use as heat pumps in heating plants. In these plants ammonia and water are used as pairs of material, whereby water represents the absorbing material and ammonia the refrigerant. Generally, hydrogen or helium is used as pressure equalizing auxiliary gas. Absorbers in plants which must bring a high output must be in a position to absorb the hereto necessary large amounts of refrigerants and to transfer the heat of the absorption with as little as possible losses of the medium to be heated. In the known diffusion absorption plants of low output the heat of the absorption is transferred to the environmental air. In case of large plants this is as a rule not possible or undesired, the heat of absorption shall rather be disposed of by means of a secondary system with a liquid medium.